


All Night Long

by KuroBakura



Series: Heart Of A Dragon Collection [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Dancing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Love is in the air tonight for the Trickster. And he knows just how the way he wants to show it.
Relationships: Loki/Original Male Character
Series: Heart Of A Dragon Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405855
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	All Night Long

Loki walked down one of the hallways of Asgard’s giant palace. Tonight was more of a quiet night. No parties to go to or anything like. As Loki stepped past a door to the study room, he noticed a tiny crack was open. Loki quietly tip topped back and peeked into it. In the room, there was Soma, sitting lazily across a chair, reading a book. The way that Soma looked a tut e book as he read made Loki’s heart flutter. He has never met anyone who made him feel like this until he met Soma.

The Trickster was so in love with him. Just because he may look like that he does not have heart does not mean that he does not have one at all. Deep down, Loki was caring and loving person. Especially when it comes to Soma. Loki suddenly got an idea and stood back up in front of the door. He kicked in it a couple of times.

”Come in.” Soma spoke from the other side of the door. Loki opened the door and looked at Soma. Soma was now looking at him as well. And a smile appeared on his face.   
  


“Hello there.” Soma said to Loki. Loki smiled back at him and came into the room. He walked over to Soma and stood besides the chair as they looked at each other. Loki noticed the book that Soma was reading.

”Ah! Reading poetry, I see. One of my favorite books as well.” Loki spoke up. Soma nodded.

”Well, I finished my other book and I still felt like reading more but did not want to start on a new book.” Soma told him. Loki looked outside the giant window that was across the room for a few seconds then looked at Soma once again. He suddenly got another idea. But..this one included Soma in it.

”I just realized something..have you ever danced before?” Loki asked him. Soma shook his head a couple of times.

”Not really. I have always wanted to but I never felt comfortable dancing in front of others or even with myself. Not sure why but I just feel that way.” Soma replied to him.   
  


“Would you like to?” Loki asked another question. Soma blushed and looked to the side of him.

”I..I would like that very but...” Soma stopped speaking as he suddenly felt a little nervous. Loki walked to where Soma had his head turned. He placed a hand onto one of Soma’s beautiful cheeks as they now were looking at each other once again as Soma was still blushing.

”But what, my dear?” Loki asked. Soma gulped.

“But...I am not a good dancer. It is like I have three left feet.” Soma finished what he was saying before.

”The phrase is “two left feet”, sweetheart.” Loki said back to him.

”I know.” Soma told him. Loki moved his hand away and placed it on the book that was now on Soma’s lap.

”I am not asking you to be good at it. I will not judge you either. You are safe with me. Plus, I just want to hold you in my arms. ...Please?” Loki responded and then asked him. Loki was right. Soma was safe with Loki. Not to mention that...he wanted to be in his arms, too. Soma just hoped that he does not ruin it with his terrible dancing skills. Soma nodded at him.

”Okay. I will dance with you. But only because it is with you and no one else.” Soma said to him. Loki felt excited. He gave Soma a quick kiss on the lips and then stood up. Loki walked backwards a little before stopping. Loki suddenly snapped his fingers and music started to okay throughout the study. Then, he held out his hand and arm towards Soma.

”Shall we?” Loki asked him, Soma nodded and then took Loki’s hand into his as he stood up from the chair and walked over to Loki. Loki wrapped his other arm around Soma and held him close as the two of them began to slow dance. As they danced, the realm around them felt like it was still but they were the only two moving in time. The two of them were so much in love. Loki felt like that there was no other person like Soma. And Soma felt the same way about Loki. They found their soulmate. That is for sure. Loki did not care if they did not do any other kind of dancing.   
  


Soma and Loki were just enjoying the way they were dancing at the moment. Soma laid his head against Loki’s chest. Loki blushed slightly and felt warm at the same time. Not to mention that he felt happy as well.

”I can hear your heart beating, Loki.” Soma spoke up.

”It is beating for you, love.” Loki said back to him. Soma now was blushing, too. Loki smiles as he looked at him.

”You are an excellent dancer.” Loki also said to him.

”Thank you. Even though, we are just slow dancing right now, I really do appreciate the compliment.” Soma told him.

”You are welcome.” Loki said back. Several seconds later, Loki suddenly moved back a little as he suddenly twirled Soma around then held onto him again. Before they knew it, quite a bit of time has passed since they started dancing in the study. Loki is madly in love with Soma. There was no other person he has felt this way about in his entire life. When the current song finally ended, Loki and Sima decided to stop dancing. But, they turned forward and walked over to the gigantic window in the study and looked out at the night sky.   
  


All of a sudden, Soma placed his hand into Loki’s and held it. Loki held Soma’s hand tighter in his. 

“No matter what happens or whatever comes our way, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Loki.” Soma suddenly spoke up to his fiancé. Loki smiled.   
  


“Same here with you, my dear. I love you.” Loki said back to him. Soma smiled, too.

”I love you, too.” Soma told him. Soma then leaned up against the side of Loki as they kept looking out the window. Loki could not wait to be married to Soma. And Soma could not wait to be married to Loki either. They have found their soulmate. For the rest of their lives. The Trickster and the Dragon God. There were some people who would wish them to not be wed but they do not care about what other people think.They already have been so much because of them being together and they face many more obstacles that come their way. 

A little bit later, Loki and Soma left the study and headed to another room of the palace together. Feeling so much love in both of their hearts.

**The End**


End file.
